Princess
by immabookgeek12
Summary: Voldemort is evil. It's a known fact. His enemies hate him for it. His followers worship him for it. But what set it off? What if Voldemort loved someone and lost her? What if that unimaginable union produced a child. A daughter of the most twisted mind of the magic world. What if Voldemort never loved her, but thought of her as a tool, no more than a tool in his plan. So he trains
1. Prologue

Voldemort's POV

I paced around the room. A weak laugh emitted from the bed in front of me. "Stop it. You're giving me a headache" I looked back at her. She was so thin, all skin and bones except for the giant protruding belly that was hidden under the blanket that covered her. It hurt to look at her. The doctors had warned us of the risks, but Rose had wanted a child so bad. I should have forced her, should have made sure the child would not grow but I didn't. And now, my Rose was dying and the child was in the other room, alive, with life stolen from her mother. I would kill it, kill the child. I sat on the small stool next to Rose's bedside. "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." She shook her head. I doubted my own words. There was blood everywhere and the only woman strong enough to love Tom Riddle lay pale and nearly lifeless. She spoke, for what was the last time. "No. You will take care of our daughter. You and our daughter will sustain, survive. I will never leave you. I love you." Her eyes closed. For a second, I refused to believe that she was gone, that she was lost to me forever. Then, I wasn't the man with the strongest dark magic in the magical world. I was only a man who had lost the only person he had ever loved. In my cries, I lost my only humanity. I could have run out and killed our daughter right then, but keeping her was the last thing Rose had asked. And I had never been able to deny her anything. And that had killed her. The child was wrapped in a black blanket that matched my mood. She had the same big blue eyes her mother had and they made me soften somewhat. "Phoenix..." I whispered the name Rose had chosen. Phoenix was my daughter. I would train her and I would use her to execute my plans in her mother's memory. She would be as dark as me. She would never feel this pain I did today. I would make sure she would not be human enough to break her heart like I mine was broken today. She would be a Phoenix rising from the embers of her mother, she would make me proud.


	2. A New Beginning

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e47a0e2e06b30ee8a1bf7f6060963d2"Phoenix ' s POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63de1dbb0b73c64cf98416775dc65340" For a long time, I was hidden away. I was merely a year old when my father was weakened by Harry Potter and forced to go into hiding. I was with him, as I have always been, his right hand. His greatest weapon. Secret weapon, that is. I have never been foolish enough to believe that my father loves me. The last of his feelings died with my mother. But it makes me proud that I make him him proud. Since childhood, my affinity for magic has been much more than normal children, even magical ones. I have never been the type who learns through textbooks. I learn through experience, and when your father is the dark Lord, experience is rich and plenty. I spent a large time awakening my father again, always hidden in the shadows, helping Wormtail, Snape and the other Death eaters. Other than my father, only two people know of my existence. Wormtail, because he took care of me all these years, and Snape, because my father trusted him firmly. Even father's most faithful deatheaters like Bellatrix and the Malfoy family were in the dark. I was too important to be out in the open without him, my father always told me. I was contented, k owing that even without his love, I was necessary to my father. An important player in his master plan. Now, my father was alive and it was safe for me to be in public with him. For the first time, I was going to meet other people. When I was a child, I had imagined that this would be a big moment for me. But now, after years of dark magic and hate, my heart was strong. My heart was too hard to be moved by small things such as these. So as we travelled toward Malfoy Manor, I showed no excitement on my face. My expression was as solemn as my father. We had apparated here and now flashed inside without knocking the door. The Malfoys stood respectfully, and it was nice to see that. I loved power as much as my father. Maybe my mind wasn't as twisted as his, but I was a strong person and a strong witch. I commanded respect as I stood over them, alongside my father. I was proud that they bowed to me, but for a second, I wondered what it would be like to have someone look at me without fear. Fear of me, or my father, He Who Must Not Be Named./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfe808fea2620ff6ebe7f353e25a9b96"Draco POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="408acf96dc3733dd0b4c2a0f5a96deaa" When my parents told me the Dark Lord was visiting, I was scared. Something I would never admit to, but the new dark mark on my arm signified that he now controlled me. I didn't like the fact that someone had that much power over me. I had seen what that much power had done to my family. We bowed before his entrance and he made no sound. As usual, he didn't show any emotion as we got up with our eyes on him. My father approached him with little hesitation. "We are honored by your presence, Dark Lord." He bowed his head. As per the usual routine, Voldemort showed no respect for my father's servitude. This made my blood boil, but I couldn't show it. Voldemort had spells I had never heard of, magic that was long forbidden, I had no way of knowing whether he could read my mind or emotions. If he did, I would be killed on the spot. Behind his was a girl who looked around my age. She had the same commanding presence as he did. I wondered what she was doing here. Voldemort didn't generally take new followers. He liked having old, trusted people working for him. There were some men who thought having a beautiful woman on your arm was a sign of power. I was one of them, but I hadn't thought that Voldemort was like that. He didn't need to showcase his power, the whole world already cowered to him. She really was dark brown hair was woven with some light brown strands and it was long and smoothly wavy. Her eyes were a startling blue, but a deeper blue than my silvery ones. She was wearing simple black robes with no embellishments but managed to look gorgeous all the same. She was tall, a little shorter than me but had the presence of the Dark Lord himself. I realised I was gawking and focused on the parents conversation with the Lord. "There are two important points of discussion today. You must/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318efc782b36b9bdbece442c9986b0dd"understand that no one else can k ow of what we speak about. It is of utmost delicacy. Draco," He said, gesturing towards me. "Join us in the dining hall, please" I followed though I had absolutely no wish to. The girl followed. I was surprised, If the matter was of 'utmost delicacy' why was she following us? We all sat on one end of the massive table where we always had our discussions with Voldemort. " First, Draco I have a job for you. You are in Hogwarts, correct?" I nodded. " You're mission is to kill Dumbledore. " I was careful not to show my shock on my face. He said it do nonchalantly, as if killing one of the greatest wizards on history was no big deal. I nodded again."Yes my Lord." I said, hiding my true feelings. The girl looked at me curiously. "I will send someone to assist you." He said. "Which brings us to the second point of discussion. " I wondered what it was but I had a feeling it was about the anonymous girl who had somehow been granted access to Voldemort's dealings. "This is Phoenix. And she is my daughter." I froze. I saw that my parents were as unable to reserve their shock too, and that meant it was BIG news. The only thing my stupid teenage guy mind could think was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Why would anyone have sex with Voldemort? /emI mentally face palmed. She was Voldemort's daughter... so how was she so damn beautiful? Her mom must have been frickin' Helen of Troy because Voldemort was the ugliest man I had ever seen. Then my mind processed the further information and my ego took a blow. He was going to send a GIRL to help me? But I couldn't even say any thing. She... Phoenix looked so delicate... someone to be protected... how would she help me? I couldn't deny Voldemort... let alone refuse his DAUGHTER. I felt like punching something but obviously had to behave respectfully and be compliant. The opposite of my actual personality. I realized that I had zoned out. "Are you going to listen or not!" The girl... Phoenix snapped at me. If anything, that made me get further lost. Her voice... it couldn't sound aggressive, no matter how hard she had tried. I chuckled at myself. Liking Voldemort's daughter? Not a good idea./p 


	3. Working Together?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e706198f9d3e3d80419a8f3e4da4c5c"Phoenix's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c76f615ff3c56092035e3e1fee5fce81" The boy was irritating me. He kept gawking; probably at the fact that Voldemort had a daughter and he wasn't focussing. My father started explaining the plan after I gave the guy... Draco? a little yelling at. "Phoenix will be joining you at Hogwarts as a transfer student." I looked up in surprise for a millisecond before looking back down. He hadn't told me this art. How was I going to pass off as an ordinary student? I was WAY too advanced magic-wise and had no idea how to talk to people my age. And the guy seemed annoying. How was I supposed to work with him? "She will assist you to repair the cupboard. My daughter is well versed in the magical arts." I heard some pride in his voice. That was the most affection my father ever granted me, but that was enough. I was easily pleased, had low need for affection. My emotions were barely existed, only the barest of them werspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"e/span essential. It was something I had learnt from the Dark Lord./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1163e2b789ffe87c001f196be4dbd499" Draco seemed to have been listening to something; because he was the first to respond. "Classes start tomorrow." He framed it like a statement, but I could sense the question. He had the same doubt as I did. How would Voldemort ' s daughter fit in with ordinary kids? I didn't take kindly to his implied thoughts. I was the only one who was allowed to doubt my abilities. I nodded. " We all understand? " I asked around the table. They all nodded and my father nodded at me. I felt proud that I could make people twice my age bow to me. Even though it was mostly because I was the Dark Lord ' s daughter, I must have had some part in it. I followed Father out of the room, my cloak billowing behind me. We apparated back to the abandoned mansion in the woods that was our temporary home. Wormtail was there to greet us, as usual. He annoyed me. Always had. I knew he annoyed my father as well, but he was a faithful servant. But he was spineless. He was fine for cleaning the house and sweet talking my father, but if we were ever in an actual problem, I knew he would save himself before us. And he would never return. Wise, because it was probably worse than death to betray my father. I knew that it would be pretty bad to betray me too. I didnt have an appetite. Against my better judgement, I was nervous about the day after. My father said emotions were a weakness, but I couldn't help myself. I knew that despite the fact that I had no clue about the plan of going to Hogwarts, all preparations were made. My father wasn't a badly planned person. If he had been, he would have been caught a long time ago. I fell asleep slowly, taking my time to sort through my nuances and when I finally closed my eyes, my mind was empty and prepared for the day to come./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7af8a21e21212697fbb46e897cecbfaf" Draco's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de359826a2a1019761e9e02f74d74208"After the Dark Lord ' s visit, my parents were silent. My mother kept looking at me like I was a dead man. Maybe I was. I kept thinking about my assignment. Dumbledore always annoyed the shit out of me, but I knew that he didn't deserve to had been there for all the students when they needed him and was well loved by most people. Even of he did die, I didn't want the blow to come from my was a part of the magic life. It would be abnormal to go to Hogwarts without Dumbledore there to welcome us with cheesy speeches. I knew that I had to stick around Phoenix tomorrow and listen to my stupid friends talk about how hot she was. I wasn't in the mood for it.I knew that this year wouldn't be the usual mix of dissing Harry and girls. I had a vanishing cabinet to fix and a Dumbledore to kill. I couldn't sleep the whole night no matter how energy I knew I would need the next day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19bd057bd6fed28bed73a2b01208b08" Morning came quick. Quicker than I wanted. The light filtered through the curtains. Brightning the room but not my mood. When I went out in my sleek but messed up black pyjamas, I went straight to the kitchen. I was ravenous. I hadn't eaten the night before. I found my mother drinking tea, as per usual. Voldemort ' s daughter joining her was new though. She looked prim but her clothes were hidden by the table top. I suddenly became extremely aware of my rumpled appearance. He hair was open and fell loose, framing her face. She didn't look some kind of insane makeup alien like a lot of girls our age. I could see some makeup but it was bare minimum and natural looking. She wore no jewelry, other than a chain around her neck. I couldn't see the pendant, though. My mother was smiling forcefully. Phoenix wasn't even trying. My mother for up to greet me. In her eyes, I could see that she was so scared of the Riddle family, she thought Phoenix might kill me for improper clothing. Phoenix got up too. I caught my breath at her clothes. Her clothes weren't slutty like many girls' were. She wore a short black dress that was tight on the top and flared out past the waist. It had no embellishments and was a simple black and was thigh long. She was wearing boots underneath. They were black leather and almost as long as her knee. She looked beautiful. Especially with the bare minimum makeup and electric blue nails. "Good morning, Draco." M/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e9a549bbf7f62ec1e285515ae5c96ca"mother greeted. Phoenix nodded at me. I sad the dumbest thing possible at that moment."You need to wear robes." I told her. Her eyes flashed with anger. " And you do not need to tell me what to do." She informed me bags drifted towards were floating in the air. We had learnt that spell only the year before. And she said that she had never learnt magic. I swiftly went upstairs and changed and got ready. I came down looking more like the Draco Malfoy everyone knew. pyjamas didn't exactly help keep said image intact. My bags floated behind me as we got apparated to a hidden part of the station.I hoped she would need my help here at least, but she picked up her bags, put them into the trolley and walked straight into the right pillar, disappearing. I followed after a moments pause. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. She got into the train and called to me,"Draco, are you coming?" I nodded and go in after her. Most girls showed up wearing normal clothes now days and changed onto their robes later. It was nice to see that the most beautiful girl was my companion.I stepped I to the train and my journey to a new year of Hogwarts began./p 


	4. New Place, New Life

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526f1d920de31d3c4ede3f3cf3c248a4"Phoenix's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8154429c512bf407c09fdc9f54653ee" The station was crowded. I had no clue that there were so many children who had magic in their grasp. It was strange to see all these famillies; parents dropping off their children. Even the Malfoy family seemed more close than mine. I wish I could say that I felt bad about that. But the just felt nothing. It was the kind of numbness that came with being used to something; having that happen to yo your while life. As a child, I had felt jealous of the children who had this kind of a life, but as I grew up, my emotions dimmed, just like my father wanted. Draco was right behind me. I knew no one and would probably sit with him to blend in.I knew the trip was long and would probably be the worst of my life. I didn't understand why we couldn't apparate. It was much easier and at our age, we could use the magic properly. I was walking past but Draco grabbed my arm and gesture toward my right, where there was an empty compartment. I flinched away from his touch and then scolded myself for showing weakness. I hadn't felt any person's touch except for my father, and his hands were impossibly cold. Draco's hands were far for warm, but they were like a furnace compared to The Dark Lord. Draco looked confused for a minute and then shook his end and went to the seats. I was about to follow him when the air past me brushed with with the presence of another person. I turned to find myself looking at the face tht haunted every conversation of my life. The lightning scarred forehead. Harry Potter. My mind was was stunned into silence but my body knew it's job. My father had told me that I had to gather information on Potter. My tactics were simple, flirt. It was a natural talent I had. I smiled at him and I heard him catch his breath when he saw me. "I'm Harry." He breathed in the small space between us. Good. I had him enamoured already. "Phoenix." My father and I had agreed that I could keep my first name, no one knew me anyway. I left with not another word, leaving an aura of mystery around me. By the time I reached the compartment, it already had a few more people in it. By the way they were asking to Draco, I sensed that they were friends. Three guys and a girl. Two of the more obnoxious looking boys stared at me openly. The more tempered, less testosterone type of boy smiled. "I'm Blaise."He said with a small smile. I returned the smile. Draco looked at me, probably because I had never spared a smile for him for his family. The girl looked at me jealously when Draco invited me sit next to him. I would have otherwise declined? but I had an inexplicable appreciation for her misery. I reached my hand to shake hers by brushing Draco's thigh with my arm. His jaw went slack and his leg muscles tightened. I smiled. "Hi, I'm Phoenix. " She returned the favor, obviously still having a strong dislike for me. "Pansy." I nearly laughed. This pug faced, clearly not delicate girl's name was Pansy? I grinned. "Nice to meet you" I told her. Here she no longer pretended to be nice to me. "You're a new student, right?" She asked, a mean tone in her voice. I nodded. " Why would anyone start learning magic at this age?" She asked. " I actually trained in magic a home too." She laughed. The guys were silent. Obviously, cat fights went their strong suit. "You want to see?" I told her in a soft, dangerous voice that made the Draco eye me with a mixture of apprehension and appreciation. Pansy shrugged, as if I wasn't worth her attention. I took out my wand. It was a unique, beautiful wand. It had a plain brown outside but was surrounded by a beautiful creeper blossoming with flowers made of goblin gold. When I made magic,it glowed orange from within, like a supernova. I breathed a spell with which I made the tea in her cup start bubbling until a bunch of rats started pouring out. She screamed and a few tears escaped. She clutched Blaise ' s arm but he shoved her away, watching me with admiration. "Bitch!" She shouted at me. I didn't even flinch and made the rats disappear with one small command. "Don't annoy me again." I snapped at her. She hissed and went to the bathroom to change out of her tea covered robes. The chorus of laughter from the guys surrounded me. Including Draco. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that! " Blaise exclaimed. I smiled. I felt proud of myself. She had it coming. "She's going to hate you." Draco told me but he was grinning. My heart filled with some inexplicable emotion that came from people em style="box-sizing: border-box;"actually /emliking me. Not admiring my skill for killing people, but em style="box-sizing: border-box;"liking /emme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed1f7a5896e0f2fc90e156aa35f648b" Draco's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1de45a36aa5f340f36310c0619283153" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Pansy's face. She had always annoyed me, but I could never do anything. I was laughing at that but soon enough, I was looking at Phoenix. The way, for that moment, she wasn't the dark lord's daughter, but a normal girl laughing with her friends. I liked her thiis way too, but I valued the bad girl in her too. "You should change" I advised her. She nodded and went outside for a few seconds before coming back, clothes changed and hair in a high ponytail, without a hair out of place. She was annoyingly good at magic. I couldn't believe that she had never gone to a magic school and had never met anyone outside her father's closest circle. Hogwarts came into view and I started adjusting my robes, ready to enter a new year of new trials and unknown problems../p 


	5. Into The Unknown

Phoenix ' s POV

We reached soon enough and the platform filled with a mass of uniform black robes. Draco was behind me. Being new, this was confusing to me and his presence was steady and soothing. Before me stood a man with the most horribly maintained beard I had ever seen. Judging from his size and features, he had giant in him. But he was too small to be a complete giant. I had never understood the concept of half giants...how would a human sleep with a giant? The half giant introduced himself as Hagrid and ended with some qualifications that probably didn't officially exist. He was mainly talking to the small, new kids but when his eyes fell on me, he approached quickly. His voice had a cheerful, different kind of accent. "You new, Girl?" he asked . I nodded. "I'm Hagrid. Nice to meet yer" I smiled despite myself. Draco's eyes were burning into my back. I could feel them. Hagrid held a HUGE lantern and used it to lead us to some carriages. They were drawn by some of the most magnificent creatures I had ever seen. They were the richer parodies of horses. They glistened black and their ribs were showing through their rippling muscles. I could see the outlines of wings against their sides. They weren't beautiful, but they were magnificent nonetheless. I notice

that many other kids looked right through them, as if they couldn't see them. I addressed Draco,"Why can't those people see the horses? " I asked him. His eyes widened. "You can see them?" he asked in a voice that was a mix of awe and sympathy. I didn't understand it. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. I didn't understand why others didn't. "Who have you seen die?" He asked. I jerked away in shock. "What?" I demanded. For a second saw the fear I had gotten used to cloud his features. Then he pushed it away and answered me without any fear. "Only those who have seen death can see these creatures." I winced away, physically from him and mentally from the explanation. I had lost count. My first victim was my mother, killed by me the moment I was born. Since then, I had seen my father kill people whenever he fell into a rage. I had killed when he had asked. Death surrounded me like a black cloud. No wonder these creatures were attracted to me. I sat in the carriage with Draco, his friends and the bitch. The school was close enough, we could have just walked. It was grand, an ancient castle with all the trimmings; paintings, giant wooden doors and stone towers. It was how I imagined a magic school would be. With all of us wearing robes, we looked the part as well. We were lead into a huge hall which held four long tables. The house flags were strung on top of them. There was a platform where the teachers sat in front of us. I had done tons of research and knew each of the teachers, all about the houses. On the place where the principal would have stood, there was a simple, old stool. The hat on it looked even older. It was pretty ugly actually. I had read about this traditions. It was called the sorting ceremony and decided which house every child would be in. I had no doubt about this; I was Slytherin through and through. I would be first since this ceremony was for first years and I was an exceptions. "Phoenix. " Dumbledore called out. I had applied without a last name. I got up. My hair fell perfectly and my eyes were big and innocent, but still insightful. I knew this because I wa making my face this way. I was new; but not to messed around with. My robes fell properly and I looked the part of any other student. The hat was placed on my head. He mumbled to himself for a while. Horrifyingly, he once said that I had some Gryffindor in me too. Thankfully in the end,"Slytherin. " I got up and went to the table I had sat at previously. I saw Harry staring at me and smiled at him. He returned the grin with his own. I hoped the fact that we were in different houses wouldn't affect the plan. I could feel other eyes on me too. Male glances, and not just from Slytherin. This would be easy.


	6. The First Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ea7e5410f2ee150b6c9f8d0353b6daf"Draco's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac45752f00c9e5357639b018d616e69a" Slytherin. Thank god. I couldn't would have happened if she was in Gryffindor. Voldemort wasn't incapable of killing his own daughter. And that would've been a complication for me. I would be blamed. The feast began and we all dug in, ravenous after the long journey. She ate like a bird. All her strength lay in her blood and her magic. Physically, she was more on the skinny side. Easily overpowered. Potter was staring. That rat wanted her, could sense it. The plan was working. She looked oblivious but I knew that her mind was thinking dangerous things right now. Pansy was throwing us dirty looks. She was sitting at the other end of the table. Clearly, Phoenix had made her first enemy in Hogwarts. I appointed myself with the duty of showing her the ropes. When the prefects lead the houses to their dorms, I kept close to her. She had to go into the girl's dorms, So we had to talk now. "When? " I asked her. "Not now. Not until the end of the me get Potter on his knees first. " No one could sound as cold as the Dark Lord, but she was pretty damned close. I nodded. We went our separate ways. Blaise joined my side. "How do you know her?" He asked. I liked Blaise. He was the least obnoxious of my friends. "Not a chance bro." I informed him coldly. "You think?" he asked, sounding regretful. "She's so beautiful." His voice was wistful and somewhat girly. "She is." I agreed. "Way out of my league." He mused. "Totally." We reached the dorm. "What kind of name is Phoenix anyway?" he questioned. "It sounds kinda dark." Really? Maybe cause she's the Dark Lord ' s daughter. The idea was ridiculous. Babies couldn't be conjured through magic, could they? That meant Voldemort had actually em style="box-sizing: border-box;"cared /emabout someone at some point. The idea itself was ridiculous. Honestly, I couldn't picture em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mysel/emf with anyone. Who would be with the most evil wizard in history? Who would dare to love him? Even though my dad was pretty calculating, my mom made up for it. And plus, they had their affectionate moments too. It wasn't ALL bad, the way being Voldemort ' s daughter must have lived. No love; just a dad whom the world hated and who hated the world too. And not being known by ANYONE. I would have gone crazy. I need people to bully. People to be mean too. I grew up that way. My childhood had been a big concoction of annoying Potter and being bugged by him. To this day, I could still feel myself caught in the form of a ferret. My enmity with the trio was a source of entertainment my whole life. I had grown up on bullying, but Phoenix had grown up on hate. If there was an embodiment of hate, it was Voldemort. And Phoenix had his DNA in her veins. My thoughts were distracting me. I had no time for musing. I had to focus. The task ahead of me was unimaginable and even em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I /emcouldn't believe what I had to do. I had seen it in the coldness in her eyes. She was fine with what was to come. She had done it hundreds of time. Dumbledore was just another mark her father assigned to her. It was slightly different for me. True, Dumbledore annoyed the shit out of me, but I couldn't imagine anyone else as the principal of Hogwarts. I cringe at the memory of Umbrige. I had used her to em style="box-sizing: border-box;"try /emand prove myself. But she was a bitch. I hated every moment spent, or rather wasted with her. She had been outsmarted by the trio. I would em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emlet that happen to this plan.I em style="box-sizing: border-box;"would /emnot,em style="box-sizing: border-box;" could /emnot fail. Maybe having Voldemort's daughter by my side was a good thing. Dangerous, but useful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64d27cf9807bfed8b0f56f0cdcb009d3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"it's/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" short!/span/p 


	7. A Whole New World

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526f1d920de31d3c4ede3f3cf3c248a4"Phoenix's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23011bf911528eec555a605a85ecf9b1"I received a list of my classes the next morning, sent by owl. My hawk, Morwenna, scared the owl away soon. I ran my eyes over the list, full of things I knew about in depth from my studies with my father. I didn't expect to be taught much, but I had expected to learn em style="box-sizing: border-box;"something. M/emy father was right. When I was younger and less aware of the world around me, I had seen the death eaters' children go to Hogwarts and wanted to go there myself. That was the first time I had seen how much anger the school brought into my father. I knew better now, knew better than to say the names Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore. And he was right when he said this school had nothing to teach me. I had learnt much more under his guidance. But the syllabus brought doubt into my mind as to my partner on this mission. Draco had been attending Hogwarts since he was a child. If this was a far as his knowledge extended, we were in trouble. As a student, even an undercover one, I would em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have t/emo attend the classes. I couldn't wait to see what they taught here. Here, wher everyone learnt how to lose against my father. I dressed in the plain black robes of Hogwarts, save a green crest embroidered on my chest, signifying my house. Slytherin. For a moment I had feared the hat's choice. He had suggested Gryffindor, the house where my father's most hated were from: the Potters, and most dominant, Dumbledore himself. I feel a presence next to me. I recognise the pale hair, the icy eyes. Draco. "Good morning." He greets quietly. I nod. "Snape made sure our schedules are the same." I nod again. More time with Draco. My idea of fun. Though I suppose it'll be a new experience to be around so many people who know I'm in the room. I was there for a lot of my father's negotiations, in the shadows. Now people will acknowledge em style="box-sizing: border-box;"me. /emThey'll call em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emname and talk to me. "Um, yeah." Draco says. I look to him, my darker eyes meeting his. "What?" I ask. "You said people are going to acknowledge you." I'd been speaking aloud? My thoughts were private. I wasn't comfortable with anyone reading into them. So I just walk away. This would be a problem, if I kept blurring my thoughts out to everyone. I had to keep a check on myself. I entered my first class, Potions. Snape was at the teacher's table. His eyes fell on me, but not longer than they would on anyone else. He was as good at pretending as me. Draco sat with his friends. There was an empty seat, but I was drawn to the empty seat next to Harry instead. He looked at me putting out my quills, a little too long and a little too openly. "Are you going to stare the whole time?" I look at him. He smiles a good guy smile (contrary to Draco's bad boy one) and shrugs. "Can't help it." I smile slightly. He can't help it. I've already got him where I want him. Snape begins class and I'm already excelling. Harry, next to me isn't that bad himself. Snape come to my bench and hisses quietly, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't do too well." /emI'd never been permitted to be em style="box-sizing: border-box;"average /embefore, let alone told to be. The class was dull after that. I made some elementary mistakes, replacing cat's claw with dragon scales. I made sure it was nothing that caused any commotion. My 'mistake' simply changed the color of the solution. I just smiled and flushed next to Harry, who got an ego boost like all guys do when girls need help. I didn't even warn him when em style="box-sizing: border-box;"he /emmade a mistake that blew up the class room. After all, I was just a damsel in distress. But when the pit boiled and exploded, it wasn't Harry who acted fast enough to help me. It was Draco,halfway across the room who cast a protection spell my way. Yeah fine,my father had had a month long lasting spell for me before I came, but its the thought that counts, right? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	8. Yell For Me

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="526f1d920de31d3c4ede3f3cf3c248a4"Phoenix's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce13cd172d08568d63cf6be82ccce1de"Today is the first Quidditch match I've ever watched. I didn't have time for this kind frivolity under my father's watch. But the big first match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was a must-watch around here, and it was a good opportunity to get closer to Harry. I wear a black and jade uniform and open my door to leave. Draco greets me in common room, where he separates himself from a clinging Pansy. That garners more dirty looks from the frivilous girl I have already learnt to ignore. "I'm playing today," he informs me quietly. I nod my understanding. "I can use today to Harry. He's playing, but I can grab a place near his friends: the Weasley and the half blood." He nods, a smirk spreading across his face at the mention of Potter's... eclectic group of friends. Observing his expression, I decide I prefer the warmer smiles Draco offers me to the scornful expression his face has now. I didn't inherit my father's hate for any magic practitioners except pure bloods, mostly because I know what it feels like for people to assume who you are from who you share blood with. The Dark Lord's daughter: vicious and threatening. People assume I have no heart .. or at least I think they will when they know I exist. While all of the above is relatively through... I am not sure if this is who I am or who I have been em style="box-sizing: border-box;"told /emto be. Am I heartless because that is what is expected of me or is my secret fear true? Have I inherited the stone heart my mother's death gave my father? Thankfully, I do not speak out loud this time. These are my darkest thoughts, the ones I keep locked away. To Draco, I simply say, "We have to stop mocking them to get close to them." He stays unshaken in the face of my pointed look, just nodding. "Potter's friends sit at the Gryffindor stands, so you'll be a definite minority there, if you're planning to sit there." I shake my head. "Sitting in another house's stand draws too much attention," I muse out loud. "Oh, you already have the attention." He mutters quietly. "What?" I question, thoughts interrupted. His ice blue eyes look into mine. "Nothing. Just that avoiding attention is futile. You've clearly got Potter's eye. And some of my friends already want to know if you're available." His eyes are careful, watching for my reaction. I'm surprised; obviously I've never been spoken to about how I look... I haven't really been spoken to at all. But I find I'm not entirely displeased. Draco watches my shock with a small smile. "Really? You're surprised? How can you not know how beautiful you are?" I am silent, trapped with in those blue eyes. The moment is so intense, I forget the noise of the common room we are in. Then Pansy grabs Draco's arm and it's over. "If you need something, yell for me." He says intently, giving nothing away. I reclaim my mind, and give him a playful smile. "Oh please. If em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you /emneed em style="box-sizing: border-box;"my /emhelp, yell for me." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I make my way to the playing field, locating Harry in his uniform. I walk over and plaster what I hope is an alluring smile on my face. "I would wish you luck, but from what I hear,.you dontn need it." He doesn't see through my blatant flattery. I can practically see his chest puff up with pride. "Thank you." He offers that same good boy smile. "I don't know how your house mates will feel about you wishing the Gryffindor seeker good luck." I smile a wry smile that is not entirely faked. "Do I look like the kind of girl who cares what they think?" He shakes his head obediently in response to this clearly rhetorical question. His friends; the ginger and the blonde walk over. "Woah," the Weasley says as soon as he catches sight of my robes. Clearly, he isn't the most bright guy. "Nice to meet you. I'm Hermoine," the girl introduces herself. "Sorry about Ron, he is a bit slow sometimes." I nod with a smile. Her words are candid, but her eyes show a wary intelligence. Clearly she is the one I can connect with among Potter's friends. "I'm Phoenix." I greet them simply. "And yes, I'm in Slytherin." Ron blushes slightly and I laugh. "Don't worry about it." I assure him, " We all know what people think about people who wear green and black." He mutters a short apology and Hermoine asks me to sit with them. I think back to my earlier logic; that I shouldn't be top conspicuous. Then, I remember Draco's comment about attention being unavoidable when it comes to me. So I agree, deciding that if I can't stay hidden, I should hide right before their eyes. They wish Harry luck and I follow them to the Gryffindor stands. Me and Hermoine start an on depth conversation about the pros and cons of wands made of the wood ofa willow tree. A bored Ron wonders away to a curly haired girl a little while away. Hermione zones out of the conversation, something I already know isn't in her nature. I follow her gaze to Ron standing with the other girl. The longing and jealousy in her eyes as obvious. "Dps he know?" I ask her quietly. Her shocked eyes find mine. "Wh-what? No... It's not like that." Her denials are weak and pathetic. She knows it. "No.." she sighs, "He doesn't know. Only Harry does. I didn't tell him, but e figured it out. So did you. Everyone sees it, just not that idiot." Her laugh is harsh, bitter. I have no experience with anything of this sort. So I just offer up what I think is obvious, "Why don't you just tell him?" She smiles, then realises I'm serious. "Seriously? It's not that easy." Looking around the field, my eyes seek out Draco. He's close; just below the stands where I'm sitting. He gives me a small smile, and I feel my lips curl up at the sides. "Besides, if its so easy, why don't you tell Draco?"/p 


	9. Seeking Something

Phoenix's POV  
" _What?"_ I can't keep the shock out of my words. It's ridiculous, the sentiment that I would feel the imfatuation Hermoine felt towards Ron. She gives me a knowing smile. I shake my head slowly. "I've known him for about five minutes." I say, thinking this is a better reason to give her than the fact that I am Voldemort's daughter, and incapable of falling in love. She just shrugs, "When you know, you know. I'm not blind, you know." I'm shocked that this intellectual, logical girl can be so naïve. With my dark, sharp personality, I'm probably the most improbable candidate for a girl who is a fool in love. I forget myself for a moment. "Well, you don't know me." I snap at her. She subsides into silence. I take a deep, silent breath to calm myself. I _need_ this association to complete the mission my father assigned me to. Against all of my true feelings, I say, "Look, I'm sorry. But i can't afford distraction right now. I need to do well in the OWLs." This, at least, I think she will understand. She does. "I get that. I mean, the syllabus is larger than ever and I-" we fall into familliar, intellectual conversation. No more discussions about matters of the heart, matters I am completely unfamiliar with. The match begins with flourish, and my eyes can barely keep up with the speeding brooms. I've never watched a Quidditch match before, there was no place for games on our household. Wormtail stole away to watch the matches in the garden shed, where my father couldn't reach him. I had never told on him. Perhaps it was some kind of sentiment towards one of the only people who knew of my existence. Or maybe it was simply because my father was already too preoccupied with his plans to pay his useless servant any attention. Either way, I had definitely never joined him. I had no idea what the rules were, but it seemed that everyone followed a minute golden ball with their eyes. The larger seemed to volley between the more low lying players. But higher up, Harry and Draco were locked in three way cat and mouse chase. The game belonged to Gryffindor as far as I could tell. I should have been supporting the house that branded my robes. Instead I watched the match as an outsider, realizing that no matter how much I pretended to be one of them, as Voldemort's daughter I would never enjoy the _normal_ things of life. After that thought I lost all interest in the match. I no longer watched the match with fascination. It was yet another reminder that I was born with blood that would forever differentiate me from others. After the match is over, and Gryffindor is named winner, I walk over to congratulate Harry. I can feel Draco's eyes on me, but I don't go over. Partly for the mission, partly because I don't want anyone getting the same idea as Hermoine. Harry's face brightens up when he sees me. I return his smile with a grin of my own. "Congratulations, " I smile, earning another smile from Harry and a glare from a red haired girl standing nearby. I observe her out of the corner of my eye; my knowledge of the students telling me she was yet another Weasley, Ginny. Clearly, the infatuation bug was spreading around in Hogwarts. I looked around at the youth of the magic community that surround me. They aren't who I had expected as a young girl dreaming of school with other magical children. The messy knots in their love lives were stronger that most of their magical capabilities. They were frivolous, still innocent and hopeful despite the they things they things they had seen. If these were my father's opponents, our work would be a lot easier and and the war, easily won. Pansy gives me a dirty look as she passes, "Bloody Gryffindor lover," she spat under her breath. I wanted to whip out my wand and shut her up by force, but I decide to bide my team. I am high on knowledge that she doesn't have. The elitist, pure blood family she is so proud of falls at my father's feet like common servants. This frivolous girl knows nothing, making me gloat with secret mirth. One day, during the battle of Hogwarts, I would be revealed, and fight by my father's side with pride. Then, she would see who she had really challenged and a fitting punishment would be carried out by yours truly. I had seen the emotions that had passed over Draco and his family's faces when my father revealed that I was his own. Fear, and some disgust he had probably chosen to ignore. I could live with the fear. It was the emotion I was born to elicit. Perhaps, if I hadn't killed my mother with my first breath, things would have been different. But I was raised by a man who saw me as not a daughter, but the one who killed the love of his life. Every traitor I killed, every time I spoke an unforgivable spell, it was a small, paltry apology for what I had unknowingly done. He would never love me; but he was proud of the weapon he had turned me into, a weapon unlike any Dumbledore had. Yes, Harry Potter was a famous prodigy in the magic world. But his actual _abilities_ were nothing compared to my own. Snape had reported Harry's movements to us for years, with quiet disregard that made me wonder if he was underplaying the boy's powers. I knew about Snape's connection with Lily Potter. I had voiced my suspicions to my father, but that had only earned me bruises on my face that lasted for a week. _It was a weak leader who listens only to himself._ It was laughable, the idea of telling my father this precept in the form of leadership advice. He had, successfully, ruled for years with fear as his main weapon. But that was the only hold me father did not have over me. I did not fear for my life around him, Wormtail had had told had told me about the promise my father had made to his dying wife; to take care of the abomination that was me. It was one of the only things that spineless idiot had done correctly. I knew he would never break that promise, the last thing she had asked for. I felt a presence behind me, and turned to find Draco's icy blue eyes regarding me. He looked uncomfortable to be so close to Gryffindor so I led him away. When we were out of everyone's way, I looked at him questioningly. "There's a message from your father. I received it by owl a short while ago." That confused me. "Why would he send the message to you?" I asked curiously. He looked even more uncomfortable as he continued, watching anxiously for my reaction. "Your father heard through grapevine that Gryffindor was... considered for you. He sends his condolences. Your hawk, Morwenna, was killed." I shrink away from his words. It's stupid, that I should mourn a bird when there is so much pain in this world. But I can't help the agony that courses through my bones. Out of all that have died at my father's hand, or command, I only mourn the innocent. I know it was my father who killed by blameless hawk, unable to accept that even a sliver of his perfectly trained weapon is Gryffindor. "I'm sorry," I hear Draco quietly say next to me. I should avoid his pity, but a small part of me wants to accept it. My father does nothing without reason. He is erasing whatever good is left in me, slowly, steadily, till I become like him. He is on the right track. Standing next to Draco in this dark place, the bereavement that fills me drowns me from within.


	10. Disappearing

Draco's POV

I felt sick as I played around with Voldemort's message to his daughter. The paper was only a piece of information. The real message lay in the death of her hawk. She was silent after I told her, though I had seen her horror. It made me wonder how much worse she had been through. It must've been bad, if she could face things so impassively. She was Voldemort's daughter through and through, half of her was his pure evil. But the sadness that rolled over her at the death of a creature differentiated between her and her father; he, who didn't even flinch while killing innocent people. Halfheartedly, I try and distract her. "The Vanishing Cupboard is in the attic. I've been working on it. D'you want to see it?" She nodded, her face painted over till she looks like she did before I delivered her father's 'message'. "For the sake of my Father's cause, of course." She specified sharply. "Of course." I conceded, curious as to why she felt like she needed to explain herself to me. I turned on my heel, leading the way. Silently, with the same deadly grace she did everything with, she followed.

It took some time, as it always did, to reach the attic while taking the winding, lazy stairs of Hogwarts. We probably could have magic-ed ourselves up; but it was an unnecessary risk when what I was trying to do was waste time with her. We still walked swiftly, our black robes billowing behind us. At one point I tripped on my robe and fell over, thankfully off the mischievous stairs of the school. I rose up hastily, grumbling under my breath. When I looked up at her to brush off the fall, I lost my breath for a second. She was out of breath too, probably not used to actually _moving_ for so long since she could just apparate everywhere. She was leaning against the (unmoving) railings in a posture more relaxed than anything I had ever seen her in, with a brilliant smile on her face. A quiet laugh erupted from her mouth, and I thought, _wow._ See, Phoenix was beautiful. Anyone who saw her would agree with that statement. But her beauty was mysterious and dark; she was untouchable. In this moment, though, the smile opened up her face till she was someone else. She was an angel fallen, finally at arms length and down on earth with the rest of us. In that moment, she was touchable and in reach. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face, and soon I was laughing too. Half the humor of the situation was that it was _us_ just standing and laughing. _Us,_ perhaps the youngest deviants of the magic world, with the darkest orders and blackest blood running through our veins. Disapproving faces flashed before my eyes; mother, father, Snape, Voldemort himself, but my eyes resettled on Phoenix's smiling one, looking open for the first time.

It was a few minutes before we recovered and our moment of childishness faded. We straightened again, readjusted our faces to fit the stony facades that were expected of us. "Well..." She trailed off awkwardly. "We should go." I declared, trying to act sure of myself. She nods, looking relieved. Our walk was silent, yet thankfully short. The doors were ornate, and familiar after all the hours I had spent up there. I pushed them open quietly, cautious as I had learnt to be since a first year had almost seen me once. Through the sliver of a crack between the doors I saw something as horrific as it was bizzare. I actually physically pushed away from the door, with a disgusted sound deep in my throat. _"What is is?"_ Phoenix hissed, moving forward to peer through the crack. Her surprised sound was quieter than mine, and just as silently, she closed the doors.

We were silent for a few moments, reeling from what we had seen. "I didn't know that was a thing." She began quietly. I nod, "Me neither," trying to erase the image of the youngest Weasley and Potter making out, something I could have lived a long and happy life without seeing. She sighs as quietly as she does everything else. "That's going to be a problem. Now I obviously can't seduce him to distraction." I look at her at that, confused. "I, um, didn't know that was the plan." I comment, trying to sound light. "Your father was okay with that route?" "Yeah. I don't think he cares how I get the job done. Potter under our thumb would really help." I nod, seeing her logic, but not exactly feeling it. She continues to speak, telling me the logistics of her plan, but I find myself kind of happy that the plan is out of commission. When she's done, I don't say anything for a few moments. "Draco?" She questions. A few second pass, before I say, "You don't have to sell yourself for this, you know." She gives me a surprised looks. "Of course I do. This is what I was born for. My life is just another piece of something bigger. I thought you would understand." I look down at the floor, wishing I could explain that sometimes I questioned my loyalty to the cause. But Voldemort had bred the perfect follower; a powerful witch ingrained with the kind of loyalty that was unshakable. She would never understand. So I just nod, silent as I have taught myself to stay.


End file.
